


Shieldmaiden

by Sherloqued



Series: Answer Before Night [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Inspired by the line from the conversation between Siggy and Rollo in Season 2, Episode 5, "Answers in Blood":"I am like a snake which has shed its skin. The pattern is just the same, but the snake is new."





	Shieldmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line from the conversation between Siggy and Rollo in Season 2, Episode 5, "Answers in Blood":
> 
> "I am like a snake which has shed its skin. The pattern is just the same, but the snake is new."

He had tried to find another, after she had chosen Ragnar over him. He had been much too proud for that insult, and it had been easy to lose himself in the many other women who did want him. But he could not forget her, her face, her kisses, the tattoo at the curve of her hip as she slept beside him after.

There was Siggy, the beautiful widow of the former Earl of Kattegat.  But he did not love her.  During a rainstorm one evening, she had sensed this, and had asked him if he still loved Lagertha.  And he could not say no, only that Lagertha was not foremost in his mind any longer.  And then there was a sudden loud clap of thunder after he'd said it; Thor calling him a liar.

And then at last, there was Princess Gisela of Francia; they had married and built a life together, family, everything he'd thought he'd ever wanted.  But she could never accept the Viking heart of him.  _I am still the same creature, underneath, despite my shed skin._

Even now, with her hair turned silver, even after all these years, Lagertha was still as unchanged to him as the time he had first fallen in love with her.


End file.
